Capek Sial
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: #SHBF5 - Family/"Mou Sasuke-kun... Yamete kudasai"/'Harusnya dia yang berhenti'/Sasuke kelaparan - Sasuke butuh jatah/Anak SasuHina cuma dua disini XD/Selamat Hari Terakhir SHBF5/Tinggalkan jejak plis...


Di sebuah _mansion_ megah nan mewah. _Mansion Uchiha_ namanya. Dengan dua buah gerbang tinggi berlambang _uchiwa_ berwana merah putih di permukaannya. Warna dinding penuh ke- _glamour_ -an menambah kesan bahwa sang pemilik adalah orang kaya. Tak lupa beberapa aksen figuratif di beberapa sudut tembok dan jendela.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian. Sebuah suara berisik yang terdengar di salah satu ruangan- _lah_ yang menarik untuk di bahas.

" _Hah hah hah... Hah... Hah hah..._ A-aku.. le _-hah_ lelah..."

"Hentikan Hina!" suara _baritone_ nan tegas terdengar dari ruangan yang tak ubahnya sebuah kamar.

"Ti-tidak Suke- _kun_. Belum..." sebuah suara menjawab dengan terengah-engah. Terdengar seperti orang yang baru berlari _marathon_.

"Sudahlah. Kau lelah _kan?_ "

"Ta-tapi _hah.._ aku masih bisa _hah.._ melakukannya"

" _Tch_ , terserahlah. Aku tak mau tanggung jawab!"

Setelahnya, suara berisik kembali terdengar nyaring. Beruntung suasana rumah sedang sepi. Jadi bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kegiatan yang sepertinya melelahkan itu.

Benturan tubuh dan kasur belum reda. Suara wanita terengah pun belum hilang sepenuhnya. Belum lagi dengusan berat yang bisa dipastikan berasal dari orang ber- _gender_ laki-laki.

" _Hah hah hah.._ aku lelah _hah.._ " lagi, suara lembut sang wanita terdengar.

"Sudahlah Hina. Hentikan!" Sasuke mendengus melihat sang istri yang belum berhenti.

" _Mou~_ Sasuke- _kun_ _hah..._ _Yamete kudasai_..."

Sasuke tak habis fikir dengan yang dikatakan sang istri. Berhenti katanya? Apanya yang harus dia hentikan? Bahkan dia tak melakukan apa-apa sejak tadi. Hinata- _lah_ yang harusnya berhenti.

'Apa maksudnya aku tak boleh lagi menyuruhnya berhenti?' Sasuke membatin.

"Suke... Angkat kakiku!" Hinata bersuara dengan tegas. Tak ada lagi aksen lembut dari nada suaranya.

Awalnya dia berniat untuk menolak, namun saat melihat Hinata yang tak menerima penolakan, Sasuke melakukannya. Tugas Sasuke sebagai suami hanya bisa menuruti kemauan sang istri _kan?_

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke lelah. Lelah dengan keadaannya, lelah dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, lelah dengan tubuhnya yang baru saja merasakan kehangatan bak mandi, belum lagi istrinya yang belum mau berhenti. _Hey,_ ini sudah lewat tengah malam... Bagian mana dari fikiran Sasuke yang salah?

"Sudahlah Hina, aku mengantuk. Besok pagi _kan_ bisa?" Sasuke mencoba merajuk kepada Hinata. Biasanya kalau sudah mendengarnya merajuk begini, pasti sang istri akan menuruti keinginannya dengan senang ha-

" _Iie' mada hah... mada da~_..." sepertinya sifat keras kepala Hinata sudah mulai melewati batas wajar. _Apa dia tidak mengantuk?_

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" serak-nya suara Sasuke membuktikan bahwa keadaan tubuhnya benar-benar kelelahan.

" _Umn..._ " Hinata menggeleng, " _hah..._ Aku tidak mengantuk _hah..._ Aku hanya lelah _hah..._ "

'Lantas kenapa kau masih melakukannya!' kalau tak ingat dia sedang memegang kedua kaki Hinata, ingin rasanya Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan meneriakkan kalimat itu kepada Hinata _-nya_. _Mengapa istrinya ini tak mengerti keadaannya?_

"Ya sudahlah... Tapi jangan dilakukan disini ya?" Sasuke mencoba menyerah.

"Ma-maksud _hah_ Sasuke- _kun_ apa?

"Ya... Kasur kita ini _spring bed_ Hina. Lihat, kau bahkan memantul kesana kemari _kan?_ Aku hanya takut kau jatuh" semoga penjelasannya kali ini tidak salah.

"Ada Suke _kan?_ " apa-apaan dengan nada polosnya itu. Sasuke jelas tak setuju dengan ucapan istrinya. Jadi bisa dipastikan, tepat setelah Hinata melontarkan kalimat itu, Sasuke lekas menyela dengan ekspresi konyol dan kata...

" _Hah?_ " ...hanya kata itu yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Dia cengo, jelas saja.

"Suke _hah_ tak akan _hah..._ membi-biarkanku _hah hah hah..._ ter-terjatuh _kan?_ "

Benar juga. Harusnya Sasuke sadar terhadap perannya sebagai seorang suami. Tentu saja dia tak akan membiarkan istri tercintanya terjatuh dengan tidak _elite_ dari atas kasur besar mereka. Bagaimana jadinya kalau satu dunia tahu Sasuke yang seorang Uchiha dengan status CEO tak _becus_ menjaga sang istri yang melakukan kegiatan di atas kasur?

 _Oh tidak tidak... Sasuke bahkan tak pernah memikirkannya sama sekali -mungkin ini adalah pemikiran perdananya tentang Hinata yang menjadi korban kasur-_

"Ayolah Hina... Besok _weekend_ _kan?_ Aku besok tak bekerja _kok_. Besok saja _ya?_ " lagi, Sasuke mencoba memberikan penawaran kepada sang istri. Kalau difikir-fikir lagi, menyerah bukanlah pilihan bagus.

" _Umn..._ " Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tak setuju.

"Besok pagi?"

" _Iie'_..." meski terengah, dia mencoba untuk menjawab. Usahanya belum surut untuk mencapai puncak.

"Pagi. Pagi... sekali... Kupastikan sebelum jam enam?" dan Sasuke belum menyerah untuk melakukan negosiasi.

" _Mou~_ Suke _hah..._ Ka-kau selalu _hah_ bekerja _hmh hah..._ bahkan lembur. Ki-kita tak pernah melakukannya _hah..._ "

Kita apanya? Bahkan hanya sang istri yang aktif melakukan hal yang menurutnya tak penting itu.

Sejenak Sasuke mencoba tidak peduli. Lebih baik dia fokus dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Lagipula, Hinata sudah membiarkannya melepas genggaman kakinya. Dia tak perlu mengangkat kedua kaki istrinya lagi.

Tapi Sasuke menolak untuk acuh, saat...

 _ **Duk**_

 _ **Jduk**_

 _ **Bruk**_

"SUKEEEEEEE!"

...Hinata berteriak sesaat setelah tubuhnya membentur lantai _porselen_ dengan keras.

 _Nah kan..._ Apa dia bilang? Dia terjatuh _kan?_ Setidaknya Sasuke sudah menjadi suami yang baik karena telah memperingatkan Hinata untuk tidak melakukannya di atas kasur mereka. Apalagi _spring bed_. Pasti tubuhnya akan memantul dan menambah kemungkinan untuk mencium lantai.

Tapi tunggu...

...sepertinya ada yang salah...

Mencium lantai?

Terjatuh?

Hinata?

Kasur?

Hinata?

Hinata?

 _Hm...?_ Hinata?

Hinata?

Hina- HINATAAAAA?

 _Oh_ tidak tidak tidak. Salahkan otaknya yang memilih untuk ber- _spekulasi_ daripada meng- _evakuasi_ sang istri yang berada di bawah sana.

' _Kami-sama Kami-sama..._ Kumohon ampuni dosaku. Kabulkan do'aku agar Hinata tidak marah padaku. Tidak _Kami-sama..._ Besok hari libur. Besok hari libur. Aku harus menagih sesuatu dari istiku. Besok libur _Kami-sama..._ Besok libur...'

Tak henti-hentinya Sasuke memanjatkan do'a kepada Sang Kuasa. Tubuhnya juga tak melulu diam. Dia segera meloncat dan memutari ranjang agar mencapai sisi lain. Tentu saja untuk melihat Hinata yang saat ini tengah diam tak berkutik.

Otaknya buntu untuk sekedar berfikir bahwa merangkak di atas ranjang lebih efektif mencapai Hinata- _nya_ yang tersungkur.

 _Sepertinya... akan ada yang lebih parah dari ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chara** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story** **Uzumaki NaMa**

 **#SHBF 5 – Prompt : Family**

 **Salam Hari Terakhir SHBF5 :p**

 **Reader-san saya kecup satu-satu dulu deh sebelum lanjut baca XD**

 **Jangan berhenti ya?! Kalau katanya Demo*rat itu**

" **LANJUTKAN!"**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca...**

 **.**

Firasat dan dugaan Sasuke memang tak pernah salah. Sejak lahir dia sudah dikaruniai kemampuan yang dapat merasakan masa depan. Tepatnya, masa depan buruk yang akan menimpanya.

Seperti pagi ini. Sang istri kesayangan menghilang sesaat setelah dia terbangun dari tidur. Suara gebrakan pintu rumah yang ditutup dengan keras mencapai gendang telinga Sasuke yang notabene berada dalam kamar mereka di lantai dua adalah buktinya.

Berulang kali dirinya harus menelan ludah dan mengelus perut. Lambungnya kebingungan karena tak ada makanan yang harus dicernanya. Intinya, Sasuke lapar selapar-laparnya. Tadi malam pun dia hanya minum kopi karena lembur.

Menghela napas dilakukannya lebih dari satu kali. Duduk di sofa dengan pemandangan berupa rak buku dan beberapa mainan anak-anaknya benar-benar tak mampu mereda cacing kepanasan dalam perutnya. Sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa lapar. Yang ada malah menambah rasa mual.

' _Apa aku mag?'_

Pemikiran bahwa dia sakit baru kali ini muncul dalam otaknya. _Apa Hinata tak punya perasaan?_ Membiarkan suaminya seorang diri tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun makanan di meja makan ataupun lemari.

' _Hitomi dan Daichi pasti diajak keluar oleh Hinata'_

"Papa..." _eh, mereka anakku kan?_

"Pa, mama mana?" Daichi _-7 tahun-_ bertanya pada sang ayah yang lemas.

"Papa kira kalian ikut mama. Sepertinya, mama keluar" Sasuke berusaha menjawab.

"Mama bahkan tak membangunkan kami. Iya _kan nee-?_ "

"Mama membangunkanku. Tidak dengan kau" Hitomi _-11 tahun-_ menjawab adiknya dengan pandangan terarah pada sang ayah.

"Papa lapar?" Hitomi bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat putrinya yang baik hati. Setelah ini pasti sang putri akan memasakkannya sesuatu yang dapat dimakan. Sasuke segera mengangguk. Sangat antusias dengan jawabannya.

Tersenyum, kemudian, "Baiklah. Hitomi akan membuat _sandwich_ tomat untuk papa" melangkah ke dapur diikuti Daichi yang sebenarnya bingung harus melakukan apa.

Sasuke kembali bersandar pada sofa kemudian turun hingga berbaring. Dia pindahkan kedua kakinya agar tak menyentuh lantai ke atas sofa. Lagi-lagi perut harus dielusnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Berusaha meyakinkan perutnya bahwa setelah ini mereka akan mencerna _sandwich_ tomat buatan sang anak.

Tak butuh waktu lama, dia mendengar derapan langkah dari arah dapur. Dia lantas bangun dari baringannya kemudian duduk menghadap meja depan sofa. Dilihatnya Hitomi yang membawa piring dengan beberapa _sandwich_ diatasnya. Sedangkan Daichi membawa segelas air putih.

"Ini pa. Dimakan ya... Hitomi mau menyiram bunga dulu" _**Tak**_ Hitomi meletakkan piringnya di atas meja.

"Aku ikut" cepat-cepat Daichi meletakkan gelas yang dibawanya di samping piring, kemudian bergegas mengikuti kakaknya ke halaman belakang.

" _Arigatou~"_

Setelah berterimakasih, Sasuke meraih satu _sandwich_ kemudian memakannya dengan lahap. _Hmm... tidak buruk. Rasanya cukup enak._ Dua _sandwich_ sudah berada dalam tubuhnya. _Sandwich_ ketiga diraihnya dan dia makan dengan sama lahapnya. Namun...

" _Hiek..._ " dia muntahkan kembali _sandwich_ yang baru dia gigit ujungnya itu. Tangan kanannya menggosok bibirnya yang memerah, sedangkan tangan kiri mencoba untuk meraih gelas. Cepat-cepat dia meminumnya.

Tak cukup dengan segelas air, dia berjalan ke dapur sambil membawa gelasnya yang kosong. Menuangkan air dalam poci bening ke gelas. Setelah habis, dia menuangkannya lagi dan lagi. Hingga rasa panas itu sedikit mereda.

"HITOMI..." dia berteriak dengan kencang agar yang dipanggil mendengarnya.

"Ada apa pa?" dua anaknya sudah ada di depannya. Di tangan mereka terdapat beberapa alat kebun.

"Kau masukkan apa saja dalam _sandwich_?"Sasuke memandang _sangar_ Hitomi berusaha terlihat _garang_.

"Seperti biasa pa. Roti, selada, keju, tomat, te-"

"Aku tahu. Tapi di roti ketiga?"

"Yang mana pa? Hitomi tak tahu yang mana yang ketiga!" Hitomi kebingungan.

" _Hhh..._ " Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Maksud papa, kenapa ada _sandwich_ yang pedas?"

" _Ah_ itu! Hitomi menaburkan lada hitam ke dalamnya" _pose berfikir macam apa itu? polos sekali!_

"Hitomi tahu _kan_ papa tak suka pedas?" Sasuke berusaha tenang.

"Tahu" Hitomi mengangguk.

"Lantas kenapa memasukkan lada hitam?"

"Hukuman"

"..." Sasuke mengernyit.

"Hukuman untuk papa karena sudah membuat mama terjatuh"

" _Eh?_ " lagi-lagi Sasuke mengernyit.

"Tadi malam papa sudah membuat mama terjatuh dari kasur. Papa juga melarang mama melakukannya"

"Hitomi, kau harus tahu mama melakukan-"

"Senam lilin. Hitomi tahu karena mama menceritakannya tadi pagi sebelum keluar. Mama menyuruh Hitomi memberikan hukuman pada papa setelah sarapan. Makanya Hitomi membuatkan _sandwich_ pedas tadi"

"..." _apa-apaan dengan penjelasan itu! jadi, semua rencana Hinata? Awas kau, kalau datang nanti._

"Ya sudah. Hitomi mau berkebun lagi. Ayo Daichi" Hitomi berbalik tanpa rasa bersalah. Sebelum mencapai pintu halaman, dia menghentikan langkahnya, " _Oh_ ya, masih ada satu hukuman lagi _loh"_ dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

.

.

.

 **Di tempat lain...**

.

Seorang wanita melangkah dengan anggunnya. Di lengannya tergantung banyak kantung belanja berbagai warna. Di pinggangnya juga terdapat tas kecil yang memiliki tali panjang tersampir di bahunya. Tangannya belum berhenti memilah-milah beberapa pakaian.

 _Drrt drrt drrt_

 _Smartphone_ -nya bergetar pertanda sms. Tangan kanannya berhenti memilah kemudian mengambil _smartphone_ yang berada dalam tasnya.

' _ **Mission complete. Next step'**_

Dia tersenyum, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dengan lincah. Mengetik sesuatu pada kolom pesan dan mengirimkannya pada nomor berbeda. Senyumannya tergantikan sebuah seringaian.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Sasuke- _kun..._ " gumamnya dengan senyuman miring yang belum luntur.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berada di kamarnya. Pundung meratapi nasibnya yang ditinggal Hinata seorang diri. Benar-benar seorang diri karena anak-anaknya memilih pergi bermain daripada menemaninya.

Lagipula dia juga merasa tidak aman jika keduanya masih berada di sekitarnya. Bisa-bisa, hukuman yang dikatakan Hitomi benar-benar terjadi.

Sejujurnya, dia sudah merasakan banyak hukuman pagi ini. Pertama, ditinggal Hinata tanpa sempat meminta jatah, padahal ini _kan_ hari libur. Kedua, tidak dibuatkan sarapan oleh sang istri, sekalipun dibuatkan malah dapat yang pedas dari sang anak. Ketiga, sekarang dia malah ditinggal oleh putra-putrinya sendiri di rumah sebesar ini.

' _Sampai kapan kesialan ini akan berlanjut?'_

 _Drrt drrt drrt_

Ponsel yang ada di atas nakas bergetar. Lantas dia merangkak kemudian menjangkaunya dengan hati-hati. Dibukanya _lock screen_ ponselnya. Kemudian membuka ikon pesan dan membaca pesan bergambar yang baru saja masuk.

Belum genap 10 detik dia membaca...

.

"KUBUNUH KAU NEJI!" teriakannya membahana di seantero perumahan _elite_ itu.

.

.

.

' _ **Aku pergi dengan Neji-niisan dulu ya. Dia mengajakku ke Iwagakure setelah ini. Oh ya, kami membeli pakaian couple baru loh, cocok tidak? Warnanya bagus kan? Ngomong-ngomong, aku hamil loh Sasu-kun, sudah 2 bulan. Kau senang kan? (^.^)'**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **O-Wa-Ri**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haha... berakhir dengan gaje-nya XD**_

 _ **Apa ini masuk humor? Entahlah, tapi saya nempatin di genre humor gak papa kan?**_

 _ **Arigatou juga buat reader-san yang sudah mampir di ff saya sebelumnya ^_^**_

 _ **Tinggalkan jejak plis... XD**_

 _ **Arigatou Gozaimashita~ ^_^**_


End file.
